


How Do I Tell Him?

by DramaticCrys



Series: Final Space Oneshots [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticCrys/pseuds/DramaticCrys
Summary: Set sometime after season 2 finale.Avocato asks questions about everything he's missed up until now. Gary is more than happy to fill him in, except about the whole "adopting his kid thing."
Relationships: Avocato & Gary Goodspeed, Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space), Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato
Series: Final Space Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623109
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	How Do I Tell Him?

"Gary?" Avocato walked into Gary's room and found him sitting up on his bed with his legs laying flat and crossed, bouncing a ball off the wall across from him. He stopped once he saw Avocato standing at the door and smiled brightly.  
"Avocato! How's it going man?"  
"Mind if we talk?" Gary's smile faltered slightly.  
"Of course! What's going on in that noggin of yours?" Gary tried to act natural, but Avocato could tell he was tense.  
"I wanted to ask you about Little Cato. I've been gone so long, I want to know about everything that happened with him." He paused. "And with you too." Gary sighed and looked towards the ground with a small smile on his face. He looked back towards Avocato and patted the bed. Avocato smiled and finally walked into the room and sat next to Gary.  
"Well, surprisingly eventful, but mainly, it's been hard." Gary pursued his lips. "I'm not gonna lie, we missed you Avocato." Gary moved so he was sitting side by side with Avocato, his feet planted firmly on ground.  
"So much has happened since you, well, you know, died." Gary coughed. "I honestly didn't think I would be able to care for Little Cato. I mean, I'm not exactly the most sane person to entrust with a kid."  
Avocato laughed and patted Gary's knee. "I trust you. Isn't that enough?"  
"Yeah, I guess so." Gary leaned his elbows in his knees. "Well Little Cato wasn't," Gary paused and tilted his head back and forth, trying to think of a word to describe what happened, "he was hurt. He just got you back, only to lose you again. It took me awhile to actually get him to talk. But when I did, he told me he wanted to kill the Lord Commander." Avocato sighed.  
"That's my boy alright. You told him no though, right?" Gary's eyes widened and he laughed nervously.  
"Of course I did. But actually I told him that we totally could get revenge." Avocato glared at him. "What! I already informed you that I am in no way "parent material"."  
"Continue." Gary nodded.  
"Right so we almost die." Avocato glared harder.  
"BUT! We didn't, obviously, and Little Cato ends up trusting me, I think he started to at least. Well at the very least he was talking." Avocato let out a nervous laugh.  
"What else should I have expected from you. You agreed to go on a suicide mission with me when you just met me." Gary smiled.  
"We clasped hands! It was like, destiny or something." Avocato bumped his shoulder.  
"So Little Cato trusts you, are you guys friends?" Gary laughed.  
"Friends? Well actually I ad-" Gary paused when he realized what he was about to say. He was going to tell Little Cato's FATHER that he adopted his boy, REPLACED HIM basically, and not too long after they had brought him back to life?  
"Gary? What's wrong?" Avocato leaned down to get a better look at Gary's face. Gary flushed and scooted back on the bed.  
"Haha..ha, BEST friends. That's what we are. Yeah, totally." He laughed nervously. Avocato narrowed his eyes and sighed.  
"Well I'm glad. He got to see the good side of you that I saw." Gary nodded.  
"I guess you can call it that." Avocato stood and stretched out the kinks in his back.  
"You can fill me in more tomorrow. You seem tired." Gary looked around the room, avoiding Avocato's gaze.  
"Yeah. Tired. That's what we'll call it." Gary gave a tense smile, "I'll see you later." Avocato nodded and left the room. Gary's smile faltered and he dropped his head into his hands the second Avocato left.  
"Oh my crap".

Gary did not see Avocato later.  
Gary actually avoided Avocato at all costs.  
Which was actually really hard, being that they're on a ship with very little hiding spots.  
Currently, he was hiding in Little Cato's room, who wasn't unhappy he was there, but was definitely annoyed.  
"Gary."  
"Yes, SpiderCat?"  
"You need to leave."  
"Now why on Earth would I do that? I am having the time of my life, right here. Wasting away and hiding from my problems." Little Cato rolled his eyes.  
"Cause you need to talk to my Dad. I don't know what's happening with you, but he's been all mopey, and the fact that you're hiding in here tells me that you're the cause of that." Little Cato sighed and layed down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
"So talk to me Thunder Bandit. What's got you acting so weird?" Gary sighed and bit his lip.  
"I adopted you." Little Cato nodded.  
"Right, I was there."  
"How do I tell your ACTUAL Dad that? 'Hey, so I know you were dead, then we brought you back only for you to be possessed. But I actually adopted your boy, betrayed your trust and totally accept if you want to throw me off the ship?" Little Cato coughed.  
"Well I don't think he'd be that upset." Gary sighed.  
"He might kick the crap out of you." Gary sat up and glared at Little Cato, who only proceeded to laugh.  
"I'm kidding. Gary, you're my dad's best friend. He'd be fine with it. I mean, it's not like you're trying to replace him or anything." Gary nodded and sighed.  
"I guess I should go be an adult and tell him huh?"  
"Yeah, but you can stay here for a little longer if you want." Gary smiled and pet Little Cato's hair.  
"Thanks, but if I do that I really will lose my courage." Gary stood and left the room with a confident stride. Little Cato rolled his eyes.  
"What idiots."

"Just, knock you idiot man. It's that easy. Just raise your fist and bang it against the door. That sounds strangely sexual, hey! Don't get distracted Gary. Just go in there and talk to him." Gary paced outside Avocatos room and sucked in a breath of air before raising his fist. Just as he did, the door opened.  
"Gary? Hey man, I haven't seen you around for a bit." Gary blushed and nodded. Neither spoke as they just stared at each other for a few moments.  
"Uh, want to come in?" Avocato gestured towards his room and tilted his head. Gary nodded again and followed Avocato in the room.  
"Take a seat." Gary sat on the bed while Avocato took a spare chair, sitting so the back of the chair was pressed against his front.  
"Now, I guess you're here to talk about why you've been avoiding me?" Gary's eyes widened and he let out a nervous laugh.  
"Wh-what would give you that idea? What if I just was busy?"  
"You literally screamed when you saw me earlier."  
"Crap. Uh, well then, yeah I guess I'm here to talk about that." Avocato nodded and leaned his elbow on the chair and placed his head in his hand.  
"Well, I'm all ears." Gary nodded.  
"Right so, uh, yeah. Haha, Little Cato, great kid am I right?" Avocato nodded and just stared at Gary. Gary was kinda hoping he'd respond to that. He coughed the awkwardness out of his throat.  
"Well, turns out he's sooo great, I just, you know, happened to, you know?" Gary gestured with his hands, hoping Avocato would just get it. Instead, he just raised and eyebrow. "IkindaadoptedLittleCatoandhesometimescallsmeDadwhichisreallynicebutnotwhenhisactualdadisheresoitskindaawkwardimsorry."  
"You…" Avocato's shoulders tensed and he leaned back slightly. Gary flinched. "Adopted Little Cato?" Gary bit his lip and nodded. Avocato sighed and pinched the area between his brows.  
"This is what you were avoiding me about?" Gary nodded again.  
"Did you think I'd be upset?"  
"Why wouldn't you be? It probably feels like I tried to replace you and I-"  
"Baby," Avocato placed his hand on Gary's shoulder, Gary shut up quickly and stared at Avocato. "I asked you to look after Little Cato."  
"Yeah but-"  
"And you came back for me. You saved me Gary. If you wanted to 'replace' me as Little Cato's Dad, it wouldn't be the best idea to save his biological Dad, would it?" Gary shook his head and looked down. Avocato stood up and sat next to Gary, once against placing his hand on Gary's shoulder.  
"I couldn't have asked for anything more than that. My son, as traumatized as he probably is, accepted and trusted you enough to make you a part of his family? How could I be upset with that?" Avocato laughed and smiled at Gary before pulling him into a hug.  
"Thank you, for taking care of him when I couldn't." Gary froze before hugging Avocato back tightly.  
"Thanks Avocato. I couldn't have asked for a better friend."  
"I know." Gary laughed as they pulled away.  
"I guess I was acting a bit stupid."  
"A bit?" Avocato raised an eyebrow and Gary rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, a bit." Avocato laughed, rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles.  
"Now, what do you say we play a round of cards? I'm sure you're rusty after not having me around to play with."  
"I'm rusty? Oh you're on Catman." Avocato smiled as Gary ran out of the room to get his cards. He sighed and looked up.  
"Do you plan on staying there or showing yourself?" Little Cato dropped from the vent and smiled.  
"How'd you know I was there?" Avocato laughed.  
"I'm your father. I always know." Little Cato crossed his arms. "What were you doing spying on us?"  
"Snooping, I thought that was pretty obvious." Little Cato tapped his fingers against his forearms.  
"Well, when are you gonna tell him?" Little Cato smiled and leaned against his dad. Avocato patted his head and smiled.  
"Soon enough."


End file.
